clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Blood
The eighth episode of Season 2. Summary Sophie makes a fatal mistake and realizes she's lost all of her friends. How will this affect her new relationship with Dex? Meanwhile, a sleepover at Eric's house makes Keith realize his crush on him and Jamie overhears a conversation with her parents that they are getting kicked out, but can she change that? Main Plot Sophie has been keeping her drama on the DL lately, but when one of her schemes gets out of hand, everyone decides they don't want to deal with her shit anymore. Will Sophie be able to get herself out of this one? Sub Plot Keith goes to Eric's house for a sleepover and thinks he can handle his feelings with him, but realizes shortly after arriving that his feelings are going to be extremely hard to control. Third Plot Jamie hears her parents and grandmother talking and her grandmother makes it pretty clear she doesn't want them living with her anymore. Time to Jamie to go in and save the day...or just makes things worse. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Lin Shaye' as Eileen Stellar *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Sophie: Everything is back to normal... FRIENDSHIPS Keith: I just can't be his friend anymore... ARE Jamie: I really need you... TESTED Scott: You'll never learn! BROKEN Eric: What are you doing? Keith: Sorry! EXPLOSIVE Sophie: I SCREW EVERYTHING UP! OVER... Danielle: I'm done giving you chances. Don't talk to me anymore... NEW CLEARWATER THIS FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Young Blood.jpg Yb2.jpg Yb3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Dex: "I know we’re meant to be" *Sophie: "I really messed up this time…" *Jamie: "My house, my friends, my family…nothing seems to be permanent. I know this will be though. You’re going to be the rock that gets me through this…" *Scott: "I thought people judged you and spread rumors about you, but you really are just a manipulative horrible, bitch!" *Moon: "You’re not my grandmother anymore. You’re dead to me…" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_208:_Young_Blood Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Sophie Plots Category:Keith Plots Category:Jamie Plots